Sing The Day
This song scene is from Pups and the Two Unlikely Friends. What can you expect when Pups, a Vulpix, a flying unicorn, and a Patamon play Fierce Animals? Laughter, a bit of scares, a lot of fun, and a song. The voices are off-screen. ( {S} is main singer, {C} is chorus, and {H} is both main singer and chorus) Before song Skye: I'm an eagle! Squawk! Lilac: Ah'm an angry hog! *snorts* Chase: I'm an alligator! *snaps jaws* Marshall: I'm a T-rex! Roooar! Penelope: I'm a jaguar! *Growls* Rubble: I'm a lion! Roar! Rocky: I'm a tiger! Grrr... Zuma: I'm a landshark! *growls* Onchao: *whinnys and then neighs* Dewdrop: Oh, if you're a snake then I'm a... a bear! Roar! Rosie: And I'm a sheep! Baaa! (The others all stare at her) What? Sheep are soooo scary... (The others all just stare in confusion) Lyrics (A moment later, the group is pretending to be the animals they decided to be) Isn't there something calling to {S}: Sing the Day, oh, hey There's a voice inside Like a rising tide That will never go away (2 birds in the tree see the group and look at each other, confused) Come and Sing the Day, oh, hey, oh, hey Sing, Sing the Day Sing, Sing the Day (The group reaches a log) (Onchao jumps over, then the pups hop over) (Marshall had a little trouble jumping over) (Rosie and Dewdrop manage to squeeze under the log, with help from Rosie's Dig) Sing it {C}: La-la-la-la-la {S}: Give a yip and a growl Give a yowl and a roar (The group reaches a small ledge with the ground just a quick slide down) (Onchao flies down and the pups slide down one at a time) {C}: La-la-la-la-la {S}: Give a hoot and a howl What a world to explore (Rosie slides down the ledge) (Dewdrop attempts to fly down, but he falls down and rolls down the muddy ledge and splashes Rosie with mud at the bottom) (They look at each other and smile) {H}: And the key you sing Opens every door, oh, hey Sing, Sing the Day (Marshall lets out a roar with frightens a nearby butterfly, and it flies away) {S}: What do you do With the day so new {C}: Sing the Day, oh hey {S}: Hear the sparrow call Hear the waterfall All the world Wants to have its say (Onchao neighs at a small bee) (It flies off) (But it returns with friends) (The group runs away) {H}: Can you Sing the Day, oh, hey, oh, hey Sing, Sing the Day Sing, Sing the Day (Rosie sees a Diglett and bleats at like a sheep) (It quickly retreats back into the ground) {S}: Singing {C}: La-la-la-la {S}: Almost (Onchao sees a hollow log and neighs into it) (The neigh echoes) (One-by-one, the pups do the same into the log) {C}: La-la-la-la {S}: Nearly {C}: La-la-la-la {S}: Kind of ready Can you hear the Day Singing {C}: La-la-la-la {S}: Beauty (When it was Dewdrop's turn, they suddenly hear a loud roar) (The group runs away, unaware that the roar was from a rabbit that lived in the hollow log) {C}: La-la-la-la {S}: Stronger (The group sees a bunch of puddles) (They all hop in the puddles, except Rocky who attempts stay away from the puddles and the splashes) {C}: La-la-la-la-la-la-la {S}: Getting braver (The group climbs up a grassy hill to the top) Can you Sing the Day {C}: Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey Can you Sing, Sing the Day (Dewdrop tries to fly again) (But this time, he bumps into everyone and they all go rolling down the hill) {H}: Sing, Sing the Day Sing, Sing the Day Sing, Sing the Day Sing, Sing the Day Hey, hey, hey, hey Sing, Sing the Day (They all land at the bottom of the grassy hill in field full of cotton flowers) Category:Fanon Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers